iHe Gets That From Me
by RabbittyBabbitty
Summary: What happens when the person you love more than anything is a painful reminder of the person who you loved more?


**Hey guys, here's this oneshot I was working on for such a long time. Based of Reba's Songs "He Gets That From Me" Woo! Reviews are AMAZING**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Reba OR iCarly...So blech :(**

"Traven, get up!" She shouted upstairs, while walking back towards the stove to flip the bacon. She moved her bangs out of her eyes and moved the other pan that was cooking sliced ham, she took a large whiff and turned off the stove. She looked at the clock and sighed as she walked upstairs and knocked on her son's door. No answer was heard, she smiled and barged into the room. She grabbed her blow horn from her pocket. what? It was a pocket-sized blow horn! She quietly tip-toed over to the sleeping boy.

_His early morning attitude, You have to drag him out of bed..._

"Traven Joseph get up!" She shouted into the blow horn, the young boy jumped and screamed and quickly looked around to see the cause of the noise. He spotted his mother with the horn and glared.

"Mom, that hurt." Traven said with a pout as he ran his fingers through his dark brown curly hair. His mom laughed as she turned to head out of his room.

"Get up, I'm hungry and if you want any breakfast you better get your chizz together and get downstairs."

_Only frosted flakes will do...He gets that from me. Yeah, he gets that from me..._

She took the ham and bacon off the pan and put it onto a plate as her son walked down the stairs, scratching the top of his head. He was only wearing his boxers and a wife beater. He sat down at the table and started eating the food before his mom even dropped the plate. She slapped his hand. "You know the rules! It's not fair if you eat before the plate has dropped onto the table." She scolded as she put the plate down and less than a second later they were eating at such a disgraceful way they resembled two wild animals.

"Come on, you're going to be late for your baseball game." She said as she ruffled her son's hair. He threw on his uniform and grabbed his baseball glove. His mother smiled when she saw him come out in a non-stained uniform.

"I'm ready!" He said excitedly as he ran out the door and hopped into their car.

"Don't be so sure about that, dude. You never know the team could complete ruin your self-image as a baseball player. No pressure." She smiled at the flash of worry that ran across her only child's face. She gave him a reassuring smile and he looked out the window.

During the baseball game, she stayed on the sidelines, away from the other parents. God, how much she hated those parents. Always talking about how perfect their child is, how much money they make, what crazy antics their dogs have gotten into that week. What got her the most agitated was when they complained about their spouse, they would say how their husbands didn't take out the trash and how it got them all pissed off. She couldn't deal with them so she sat by the field by herself, and she liked that, she got a perfect view of the reason why she came to the game in the first place, her son.

_His curly hair and his knobby knees, The way the sun brings those freckles out_

She smiled proudly when she saw her son on deck to hit, he was practicing swinging his bat with his too-large helmet falling over his eyes every powerful swing he took. He threw off the large helmet and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to search for a better one. She noticed that by each day his hair seems to get more unruly, I mean it wasn't as curly as an afro, not by far, just enough curls to make his hair always give off the appearance of being un-brushed. His hair always stuck up every which way, no way could she ever give him a buzz cut, the thought of cutting off all his hair to make him look practically bald sent shivers of distaste up her spine. Instead she decided to let her son constantly look like he just rolled out of bed.

He threw on another helmet just as the boy who was batting struck out, he walked up to the plate and smiled as he crooked his arm to give him his batting stance. The sun beamed across his face making his splayed out freckles more noticeable. The pitcher threw the ball and he swung too early. The next pitch he swung too late.

_Talk and talk never miss a beat. Yeah, he gets that from me. He gets that from me..._

The next pitch the pitcher threw it and it was clearly out of the box but the umpire called it a strike. The pitcher had a menacing smirk planted on his face. Traven threw his helmet off and ran, bat still in his hands, at the pitcher. He swung his bat at the pitcher's knees causing him to fall over in pain. While he was down, Traven kicked him, and even managed to throw a few punches. His mom rose from her seat, how he reminded her of what she was like at his age and threw that girl down the stairs at the beauty pageant. Needless to say he, along with his mother, got throw out of the game and kicked off the team.

"Well...Don't attack anyone with a bat anymore, ok buddy?" She said as she started the engine on the car. Sometimes his whole violent persona eerily reminds her of herself, spooky.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I wish I never did that. I feel horrible." He said she he looked at his mom with the largest brown eyes that made her heart flutter.

_He looks at me with those big brown eyes. He's got me in the palm of his hands..._

As much as she hated to admit it, he could do whatever he wanted with those doe eyes, she'd never let him know, but her heart always melts whenever she makes contact with those eyes. Even though he caused a boy to go home crying, she just needs to make the sadness in those eyes disappear.

"I know, hey, how about we go get some ice cream?" She asked causing her son's face to brighten up, she chuckled as she turned on the radio.

When they reached the ice cream shop, Traven ran as fast as his seven-year-old legs could carry him. He leaned into the window where you order the dairy treat. A teenage girl with red hair in a messy bun asked him what he'd have.

"I'll have a three scoop cookies n' cream." He said proudly smiling at her with a gap in his teeth from where he just recently lost his front tooth.

"Ok, would you like sprinkles?" She asked him as she wrote down his order on a notepad, his mom walked over to order.

_And I swear sometimes, it's just like you're here again..._

"No thank you, I don't like the way they taste. Too gross and they get stuck in my teeth." He answered and his mother's heart gave a painful pang of his father. He would get the same exact order, three scoop cookies n' cream without sprinkles because they were gross and got stuck in his teeth. She took a deep breath, and ordered her triple chocolate two scoop. She threw a ten dollar bill at the window and took the ice cream and sat down at the bench next to the building.

"Mom! Mom! Look! That guy has a Galaxy Wars shirt on! Look!" Traven said half-way through shoveling ice cream down his throat. His mom looked up and smiled.

"I'm gunna go say hi!" Before his mom could give him permission, he ran off.

_He smiles that little crooked smile. There's no denying he's your child..._

She looked over at her son as he talked to a boy who looked around his age with dirty blonde hair. They were laughing, no doubt about that stupid movie. She tried to put off the thought she was fighting to keep in the back of her head and heart. That was, until she heard an all-too familiar voice and phrase.

"Z-Skwasah!" Her son called out as he crossed his left hand over his right and wiggled his fingertips to copy the blonde boy who was doing the exact same thing. She closed her eyes and was taken back in time to when she was only a teenager and that web show she did, iCarly, when they gave away a car, and before the guy who was a supposed relative of the car dealership owner arrived, Traven's father did the exact same thing in the same tone of voice. She took in a sharp breathe as she closed her eyes and heard footsteps echoing in her head. She opened her eyes to have her son's eyes meet hers.

_Without him I don't know what I'd do. He gets that from you. Oh, he gets that from you..._

"Mom, you ok?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side giving her the stare that could only compete with his father's infamous stare. "I'm fine," she retorted back as she gave a weak smile. He gave her a serious stare as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Mom, let's go home. I want to show you something." He said softly as he looked back up at her with his dark brown eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, how she loved his eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her son, he hugged her back.

On the car ride home, Traven made small talk, just talking about Galaxy Wars mostly. The geekiness he inherited from his father made his mom laugh and the sadness that overcame her a few moments ago seemed to disappear. She teased him about him being a nerd and ruffled his hair, making it an even bigger mess than it originally was.

Once they got back to their two bedroom house Traven ran into his room and told his mom to close her eyes and not to peak or open her eyes until he told her otherwise, she smiled to herself and complied.

_How he loves your old guitar. Yeah, he's taught himself to play..._

"Ok, open your eyes!" Traven yelled excitedly as his mother opened her eyes only to feel that familiar sense of emptiness in her heart. Traven had a video camera in his small arms, he looked so natural holding it.

"Traven...Where did you get that?" She asked with her voice gone emotionless, her son didn't notice the change in her tone because he was too wrapped up in the technology he recently found.

"In the attic! I wanted to surprise you! I'm gunna record this, I bought tape for it and everything! I'm going to give it to daddy." His mother opened her eyes wide at the words that came out of his mouth.

"For daddy?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"Mhm! Ok, tape for daddy. In 5, 4, 3, 2...!" Her heart dropped, she was secretly praying while her son was counting down he would've said the one, instead he just pointed at her. She breathed in. She tried to blink them back but the tears fell down her cheeks. "Mom!" He yelled as he shut off the camera and ran over to her, he held her hand and looked at her with those big brown eyes.

_He melts my heart. Tells me he loves me every day..._

"Traven..." She managed to choke out through her sobs, as she ran her fingers through her son's brown curly hair. He just kept on staring at her with those eyes...She couldn't take it. She shut her eyes, trying to avoid those all-too familiar eyes.

"Mom...I love you," her son said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, she breathed in his scent, he smelled like 'No-Tears-Shampoo' and of freshly cut grass. He didn't smell like his father; Axe body wash with his anti-tick shampoo, which his mother continually sent him every other week. This was their son, their child. This was the two of them combined. She wiped her tears and hugged her son back...Their son.

"I love you too," she gave him a watery smile to get his fathers bright smile back, only difference would be the large gap in Traven's front teeth. "Now, let's make this the best video for daddy ever." She said as he ran off and grabbed the camera.

"Ok, take two. In 5, 4, 3, 2..." He pointed at his mother, she laughed beside herself at how familiar and geeky her son looked behind that camera, they could've been twins his father and him. This time, instead of a wash of depression taking over her, pure joy was what was beating inside her heart. He turned the camera to himself.

"Hi daddy! I already gave you my video, so here's mom's! Let me re-introduce you too the one, the only, Samantha Benson!" He turned the camera to his mother, who was trying to blink back tears once again. The last person who called her Samantha Benson was his father. "Ugh, mom don't get all wimpy on me again! Man up! God, and they call **me** a kid for Chizz sakes!"

_And cracks a joke at the perfect time. Makes me laugh when I want to cry..._

And at this time, Sam Benson laughed. Really laughed, in the first time in six months. Ever since the accident, she's put up a wall of self-loathing, but at this moment the wall was crashed to the ground. By a seven year old, the reason she is still alive.

"Give me this thing, Traven. I want to do a little part by myself for daddy, ok?" She said as she grabbed the camera from him. He had a look of protest, but gave in and ran off to his room. Sam waited until her son's door was closed and out of earshot. She set the camera down.

"Hi Freddie..." She began.

_That boy is everything to me. He gets that from you. He gets that from you..._

That night Sam reviewed the tape after she tucked Traven in, kissed him goodnight and turned off his light, but made sure his night-light was on. She smiled as she walked out and popped the DVD into the DVD player. A little seven year old boy walked on the screen, his hair the same old mess, and he was wearing the same old layered shirts he always wore.

"Hi daddy! I found your old camera from iCarly, that web show you and mommy and Aunt Carly did? It was all the way up in the attic, I was looking for my Birthday presents Mom hid...Instead, I found this!" He said brightly, Sam laughed to herself. She left all his present in Carly's apartment, she knew Traven had her skills of breaking into locked closets and finding hidden things.

"So, I decided to make a tape to give you next time we see you. I just wanted to say I love you and all that chizz." He said with his famous smile, Sam's heart skipped a beat. She really does love that boy.

_Last night I heard him pray, Lord, help me and mama make it through..._

"I miss you. Please come back home, daddy...Please...Mommy hasn't been the same. Please, I promise I'll clean my room from now on. I'll do all the dishes, I'll eat my vegetables, I'll get straight A's like you did. I'll try harder in school. I promise. Just please...Come home." Traven's voice cracked and he began to cry, he hiccupped from the hard sobs making him swallow too much air. He walked over to the camera and turned it off. Sam's heart suddenly became full of sadness again. Suddenly the scene changed and it was Sam.

"Hi Freddie, Traven decided to make you a tape and he asked me to be in it so, here I am." She began to cry again, "I really miss you, I really do. I know, I know I couldn't of done anything. But maybe if I decided to be the one to go out and buy smoothies for us instead of you. Maybe if I decided not to have smoothies at all..." Sam choked up, both the one on camera and off.

"Goddamnit Freddie. You left us, not just me your son too. Our son. I love you, I can't even look at Traven without me thinking of you and wanting to cry. And you know Puckett's don't cry. Traven still thinks you're going to come back, even though I tell him you died instantly...I miss you..." Sam managed to say through tears, she walked up and turned the camera off. The tape went blank for a second until another scene begins to play.

_And tell daddy we'll be okay. He said he sure misses you..._

"Daddy, I'm sorry for that earlier. But I really do miss you. Mom says your never going to come back, that you died in a car accident. Daddy, I don't believe her, cause I remember that night you tucked me in. You said you loved me and you'll be there in the morning, but you weren't. You promised Dad. You promised. Daddy, if you really are dead, we'll be ok cause I know you're up there in heaven and you're watching and taking care of us. Grandma told me so, in that case, take care of Mom. Please. I love you." The tape went black and stayed like that. As if Sam noticed, by this point her face was in a pillow trying to muffle out her sobs.

_He sure misses you. He really misses you..._

The next day Traven and Sam went down to visit Freddie. They walked through the allies of tombstones until they reached the all-too familiar one. Traven ran up to the stone and sat down and started to talk about his week, how he got kicked out of the game and how he ate ice cream...Sam smiled and looked at her son, so content just talking to a mound of dirt, so blissfully unaware of what really happened.

She walked over as Traven finished his story. She kissed him on the top of his head and sat down with him.

"Traven, did you tell Daddy what we made him?" She asked, playing along. Her son's face lit up.

"Not yet! Daddy, me and Mom made a DVD for you too see." Sam gave the DVD to her son who than placed it on the grave.

"Honey, can I talk to Daddy by myself for a second?" Traven gave her a perplexed look but shrugged, and hugged the tombstone and told his father he loves him and misses him. Traven ran off back to the car, Sam placed the flowers next to the DVD.

"Freddie, I love you. Always remember that. Traven reminds me so much of you, he misses you so much. Hell, maybe you will manage to see the DVD somehow. And if you do...God, I have no idea what to do. I just miss you so goddamn much, so does he. He gets that from me..." Sam said as she walked up and walked back to the car and hugged her son, she hugged him as the two of them stared at the grave. A sudden rustle of wind ran across the Cemetery.

"That's Daddy's way of saying he loves us and misses us." Traven said, looking up at his mom who smiled down at him.

"Yes, it is. Yes it is."

_He gets that from me..._

**Review and tell me if it was good, bad, sucky. There we go! Love you guys!**


End file.
